Tomorrow
by TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest
Summary: Submission #26 for TLS Lyrics & Lemons O/S Contest


**.**

**TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest**

Song: Tomorrow by Chris Young

**http : / / tinyurl . com / 5thgtrv**

Rating: M

Word Count: 7,395

Pairing: Edward and Bella

Summary: Edward goes home to Forks for two days to play a concert in his hometown, he runs into his girlfriend from high school, Bella. They decide to focus on their time together because they both know that tomorrow he has to leave.

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, therefore I get nothing from this story that I just wrote. I also don't own the lyrics to the song, so I get nothing from them either. I hope you enjoy both anyway though!

**.**

**Tomorrow. **

That was the single word answer to my mom's text. She wanted to know when I'd be arriving in Forks.

Of course my answer caused another round of texts to take place.

**What? That's only one day before your concert and the day of your party! I thought you were coming in so we could spend time together? What happened?**

**Mom, the bus broke down and it took almost five hours to get it fixed that ate up all my extra time so it put everything off schedule! I'm hurrying as fast as I can towards Forks. You asked me to come home when I was in Oklahoma, it's not real close mom. **

Mom was picky about her texts, she would do it but only if we spoke in complete sentences and used correct grammar. Leave it to Esme to try to clean up the world one text at a time. I chuckled when I thought back to the text that told me about the party. Mom and Alice tagged teamed me and begged me to come home. I had to change a few things around but thankfully my touring schedule had not been released yet so I had time to fix was time, it had been far too long and I loved my family, they were the only ones that saw the real me, all the others saw the public persona that I played.

Honestly, it was much easier that way. I mean really, who the hell wants to see a depressed millionaire superstar? Of course the answer was no one; and really, it's not the public's fault that I can't do shit, that I can't go anywhere, or see anyone. It's just too much stress to try to live a normal life; so instead I live the life I have and pretend that it's good enough. It's been that way for a long time; at least since I left home.

I rub a hand through my hair as I sit and think about the years that I spent in Forks. The good years are what I call them in my mind, the years when Edward Cullen was just another student at Forks High School. I had good grades and played a few sports but I was just another face in many then. I didn't stand out. Only one person gave me more than a passing glance and even then I had to work for it. Bella Swan, she was pure perfection.

She sat beside me in Biology and we had to complete a project for a large part of our grade. She didn't want to work with me, I could tell. She worked on her half and I worked on mine, separately. Only at the very last minute did she allow me to come over and work with her. I don't know what I said that changed her mind but after that night we were inseparable.

Well…when we weren't fighting and breaking up that is. For some reason her and I were like oil and gasoline. We were just combustible together. I couldn't even count how many times we broke up, it was insane. When we were together things were great but when we fought, well it's a wonder the town of Forks is still standing after the two years that we spent together.

Her father and mine spent so much time trying to keep up with us; hers because he would get called when we fought in public and mine because when I would get mad at her I would punch something. Never her but something! That meant several trips to the emergency room to see my dad. He would bandage me up and send me on my way with a stern talking to. Both of our parents tried to keep us apart, but neither Bella nor I would have it. We would always try one more time to make it work. It never did though and looking back at it now just makes me sad and reminds me of what is missing in my life. She was always the one person that I felt really, truly got me, she understood me and never asked me to change.

If I am being honest, I know that I'm an asshole. I can be very self-centered and at times come off very aloof. I'm certain that didn't help our relationship, add to it that she had a temper and I had an attitude problem, and you have fire and gasoline. I don't know why, it just seems like I get lost in myself and can't quite see where I go wrong. I don't mean to, I would never intentionally be this way, just seems to be my personality. I've tried changing but my career seems to have flourished because of it so it seems to be a moot point now.

We broke up for good when we went off to college. I already knew that I wanted to pursue music and she wanted a career in literature. I went off to University of Tennessee and she went to Dartmouth. We lost touch and I only heard rumors of her when I went home on breaks. Even then it was few and far between.

In my sophomore year I was discovered playing in a bar at a talent show. I was immediately signed to a record deal and I have never looked back. It was one of those storybook rise to fame instantly stories. I loved every minute of it. Having people look after me, taking care of each and every detail of my life. I ate that shit up. I love the attention, the fame, the money and all the damn perks. I couldn't get enough and the bigger bonus was that I got to make music at the same time. Instead of traveling to Forks I now flew my family out to meet me. It was easier this way. Needless to say it has been about four years since I have been back. No sight of Bella and no more word since my sister, Alice, had lost touch with her as well. That hasn't cleared her from my mind though. I think about her almost every day. No one knows that fact but me. I keep it under wraps and play my part in this whole charade. It's better that way.

Emmett's big voice knocks me out of my trip down memory lane as he slaps my shoulder. "One more hour, fucker, and we'll be home sweet home!" His face was lit up and the excitement was palpable as he sat across from me. He looked ridiculous in the small dining table on the bus we now rode on. It was clearly not made for a man of Emmett's size to sit at. Usually if we ate here on the bus he took one of the other chairs. I see why now.

I pulled my phone out and texted mom.

**One more hour!**

Her immediate response was shocking to me. She must have been staring at the thing waiting for it to go off.

**I'm so ready, hurry, xxoo**

I knew that if Jasper and Emmett had their choice we wouldn't tour so much, they didn't like being away from their wives anymore than their wives liked it. Often the girls would come out with us but I hated it when that happened. It was too much of a reminder of what I was missing when they came out. The memories of Bella and all of us in high school were too up close and personal when the girls were around. With them at home I could pretend that they didn't exist, which meant that Bella didn't exist either. I could pretend that I really was okay with everything. Pretend, I was very good at that.

I headed to the room at the back of the bus that held my clothes and stuff that I would need for this trip. I threw a few outfits into a bag and grabbed my shave kit, it held all the toiletries I would need. Who knew what was still at mom and dad's after all this time. I mentally prepared to be back in the place of my youth, the place where I had Bella in my life.

Part of me wanted to stay for longer than two days but the other part was itching to just turn around right the fuck now and drive as far away as I could. I knew that if I did that, I would break my mom's heart and I just couldn't let myself hurt my mom to keep up my charade.

I heaved a sigh as we turned down my parent's driveway. I prayed for strength to get through the next few days here. Mom already had quite a few cars in the massive driveway. So people are already here, great. I wanted some time to chill out, and spend with my family.

After all the hugs were exchanged I headed upstairs to my old room on the third floor. The feeling of calm washed over me when I entered the room and surveyed what was left there. The memories rushed over me and I just stood there taking them all in. I realize how glad I am that I came home today. I needed this. I needed to be grounded by this house, by this room. Tomorrow just wouldn't leave my mind though. I knew that tomorrow I would play a show at the high school and then board a bus and leave it all behind again. Tomorrow night I would have to become Edward Cullen the singer, not Edward Cullen the kid from Forks. Once again the sadness washed over me as my mom's hand came to rest on the middle of my back where I still stood in the doorway.

"Edward, you haven't even walked in? You've been up here for over fifteen minutes, what are you doing?" Her words a light and teasing but her face was anything but that. I dropped my bag and pulled her into me. I swung her around and kissed her cheek.

"Nothing, just taking it all in." I leaned back and looked deep into her eyes. "Thanks for this mom, I didn't think that I wanted to do this but now that I'm here I really do, so thanks." Her eyes misted over as she patted my face. I pushed my bag further into the room and closed the door. We both descended the steps in silence, each of us caught up in the different thoughts that were running through our minds. I'm sure they're both similar, yet different at the same time.

The party was in full swing when we got back out into the yard. A band was set up, a full bar was over in the corner and everyone was having a good time. A few people were swimming and I took note of the girls that pranced around in their bikinis. They all seemed to be here for the same reason, to party, to be seen and just maybe nab a celebrity to sleep with. For once I had no interest in that action tonight. Tonight I just wanted to have a good time.

Mike, Tyler and Ben from high school approached slowly so I rushed over to meet them halfway. These are the people I wanted to spend time with tonight for sure. I wanted to hear how they have been, not spend the night talking about me. Eventually it became a little high school reunion, over half of the class was there. We laughed, talked and played drinking games. My publicist, Garrett kept trying to get me to mingle but I just told him 'it's my damn party and to fuck off'. That was the last time I saw him. The few celebrities that were there came over to chat with us for a few minutes but they drifted off quickly when we begin to talk about the old times. I couldn't care less.

All at once the air seemed to be sucked from the area, I looked around to see the one face that confounded me. I say confounded me because I wasn't sure if I was thrilled that she was here or if it was the worst thing possible. Mom approached a very hesitant Bella Swan and I just stood back to watch their interaction. Mom touched her arm as she spoke and Bella appeared to tear up when mom hugged her. Whatever mom said next made Bella throw her head back and laugh. A full belly laugh, the kind where her whole face lit up, my feet began to move toward them. It was an involuntary response, no brain process was there, just action. I pressed my beer into my mom's hand and pulled Bella into my arms. I hugged her close and buried my nose into the beautiful hair that rested on her shoulders. It still smelled the same and felt the same in my hands but somehow I knew everything else was different.

Nothing felt the same. Bella held me as well, her grip wasn't as strong as mine but there was some force behind it. That fact alone made me happy. It felt good to know that she wanted me as close as I wanted her.

When I finally pulled away I couldn't help but keep her close to me. "Hey." I make a living writing words down so I could sing them every night on stage but all I could come up with to say to Bella was 'hey'. I wanted to take my slam my hand onto my forehead and shout out 'Doh!' like Homer Simpson but I felt like that would only make it worse so I tried for a smile.

She smiled back and whispered a hello back to me. I was lost, she was beautiful. She had grown into a woman that had the right amount of curves for me to appreciate. Her face was perfect and she had added a small stud to her nose somewhere in the four years that we had lost with each other. I never would have pegged Bella for that kind of girl but it looked just right on her. The years had definitely been kind to her. No amount of determination would keep me from her so I pulled her back into me again and held her some more.

Several hours later, the cake came out, I blushed when everyone wanted to sing happy birthday to me but it was all fun as my friends from school shouted out jersey number from school instead of my name. The best part was that Bella stayed by my side the whole night, we were never further than a few feet from each other. I could always hold out my hand and touch her. I loved it. It just felt right.

When the party wound down and most of the guests were ready to head out I grabbed Bella's hand and held onto it. I didn't want her to slip away without my knowledge. I needed these last few minutes of happiness with her.

"I think I should go now, almost everyone else is gone." She pointed towards the thinning crowd, as blushed and looked away. That let me know that she really didn't mean it, she was just giving me an out if I wanted her to go.

"Stay, Bella. Stay with me, just a little longer okay?" I pushed her chin up so she could see that I meant every word I said.

"Okay."

I walked across the yard and down to the slope by the creek. There was a hammock there and I pulled her into it with me. The way her sweet body pressed against mine was heaven. She was warm, sweet and smelled divine.

"I missed you so much." I kissed her temple. I was nervous because that was the first time I allowed myself to touch her that way and I wanted to do it over and over again.

"I missed you too, but I kept up with you. I watched every performance on TV and bought every single CD you put out." I stopped her words with a finger over her mouth.

"Why didn't we work Bella?" Her face froze and she tensed beside me.

"I don't know Edward, I guess we weren't in the right place at the right time."

"Are we now?" I asked hopeful that her answer would make me the happiest man on earth. Instead of her voice I felt her head shake it's denial at my question. My heart fell.

"Edward, I want us to be but I just can't right now. I have a year left of my master's program and my mom is sick." She hesitated and when she spoke again her voice was rougher, full of emotion. "Real sick, the doctor says she only has a few months left." I tightened my arms around her and held her close.

"I'm sorry, Bella, no one told me. Is there anything I can do?" She shook her head again.

I stood and pulled her with me back towards the house, my intentions were to take her up to my room, lock us in and protect her from all the wrong in the world. I knew it wouldn't keep it at bay but it made me feel like I could do it at least for tonight. We never stopped moving until I was in my room with Bella. I pushed her towards the bathroom and handed her a t-shirt of mine to put on. She silently moved in that direction but didn't close the door. It thrilled me that she felt so comfortable with me already that she would just undress without worries.

When she stepped out I was in bed waiting for her. I only wanted to hold her close and keep her safe but when I saw her in my t-shirt and nothing else all those great intentions went out the window and my lust took over. I sat up and waited the eternity it took for her to cross the room and climb in with me.

I took Bella's hand in mine and pulled her close to me, I had to be touching her body somehow.

"I'm sorry, I really had every intention to keep this friendly, to make sure that I just held you and made all of your worries disappear but seeing you like this. I'm not sure I can Bella. I can't be the gentleman here so if you don't want this, I think I need to leave now." I looked deep into her eyes as I held her hand.

"Why would you leave, it's your room?" Confusion clouded her eyes.

"I want to dream about you here, I want this bed to smell like you so that I can take that with me. So, I'd leave you here and sleep down in the guest room." It was a pussy emotion to have, but I didn't give a damn. If I had to walk out of this room without her I had to have something to take with me. Suddenly reality set in…Tomorrow. Tomorrow night I would leave, where would that leave us? I pushed that thought aside as Bella began to speak.

"I want this, I want you. I know it' wrong and I can't promise you more than this, Edward, but I swear that I want it." When Bella was nervous or lying she bit her lip between her teeth, tonight her lip was left alone. I smiled and pulled her close again so I could kiss her good and proper this time.

Her lips were warm and soft, just as I remembered them. Her mouth opened immediately and I swept my tongue in to taste her sweet taste. She mewed like a little kitten and I hardened even more so. She felt like home, like I should have been here all along. To hell with fame and fortune, I needed this more.

"I've thought of you each and every day." I whispered when we came up for air from each other. This brought another frenzied kiss between us.

Bella pulled my hips closer to hers with her foot wrapped around my thigh. I purposely kept them apart, I didn't want to push her into a decision with my hard on pressed against her showing her what my decision would be. I needed her to make this all on her own, I would never forgive myself if I pressured her into this. I pushed the regrets and sorrow that I would feel tomorrow out of my mind and lived in the moment.

With my mind clear, my hips instantly drifted toward Bella's. Her mewing became moans when they touched. "Edward, please." My control snapped, her body writhing against me and her pretty mouth begging me…how could a reasonable sane man turn that down?

My hands slipped under my t-shirt that she wore to rub the soft skin at her waist. I felt the lace and cotton of her simple panties. None of that thong or g string shit for Bella. She wore a pair of plain white panties that turned me on more than all of the dirty lingerie in LA. It was my turn to moan.

Apparently my moan spurred her on because she pushed her panties down her legs and kicked them off onto the floor. My eyes flitted between her beautiful brown eyes and her newly bared skin. When I saw her lip trapped between her teeth, I knew exactly what she was thinking. Bella was worried that I didn't like her body. The fear and doubt passed through her eyes and I needed to put a stop to that shit right now. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on and she needed to know that right now. I roamed over her bare skin one more time before I said, "Oh God, baby, you are more beautiful now then you have ever been."

She rewarded my lips with a sweet kiss from hers but I stopped it almost as soon as it started because I wanted to taste other parts of her. My hands made their way past her still covered breasts. I gave each a quick squeeze then moved on down to the holy land. Bella's head began to thrash lightly from side to side before I even touched her. She was a sight to behold. Her hair all draped out across my sheets, her half naked body bowed and ready for my touch.

I kissed each thigh up and down; slowly inching toward the spot she wanted me. I saw the moisture seeping out of her and knew she was just as worked up as I was. I gave her a hesitant lick across the outside of her sweet folds. Her body arched up even higher. "Please, God, please." She begged again. I couldn't have my girl in need so I dove right into her. One hand holding her open as my other hand and mouth explored her. I kissed her sweet pink skin, and lapped up the moisture that came from her. I ate it like it was the last meal I would ever take into my body. I traced her opening with my finger and listened to her gasp as I slowly slid one finger than another inside of her.

Bella had pulled her legs up and towards her body, it left her wide open and bare to me. I couldn't help but pull back to watch my hand work her body. To see the evidence of what I had created within her. I felt her flutter around me and knew it was time to end her torture. I dropped my mouth back down onto her and sucked her clit into my mouth.

I overheard Alice and Rosalie talking one time and Rose detailed this thing that Emmett did with his mouth. He sucked her clit in and while holding suction on it he flicked it with his tongue. Rose went on and on about how hard it made her come. I knew my girl needed an intense release so I mimicked the description that Rose gave. As soon as Bella's clit was in my mouth and the first flick applied her legs clamped down around my head. Her hands went to my hair to use as leverage to keep me exactly where she wanted me. I was her willing slave; there was no way I would leave her now. I was in this for the long haul. Well, until tomorrow that is. Bella's body continued to pulse around me and I rocked my fingers in and out of her to bring her down from her peak slowly. Her face was serene and the underlying stress and worry had disappeared.

"Oh my God, your family is going to think that you are dismembering me up here. I can't believe that I was that loud." She hid her face in my shoulder but I was having none of that. I turned her chin back to me.

"I have listened to them enough here and on the bus so they can listen to me for once." I responded as I placed kissed to her neck.

"Yeah but your parents are here, Edward, what will they think of me?"

"I have listened to them just as much as the others. They will think that it's about time that we both got to spend some time together again. Shhhh…" I stopped her before she could utter more useless words. It didn't matter what they thought, or heard. Tonight was about us. "Now, come here and let me hold you." She shook her head no and pushed on my chest. My heart sunk, I was sure that I would get to hold her in my arms, sleep next to her and pretend at least for a little while that she was mine.

"Not yet. We have to take care of you." She sassed as she rose up on her knees and pulled my t-shirt over her head. She threw her leg up and over mine and came to rest across my lap. Not gonna lie, she was the sexiest fucking thing I had seen sitting there on my lap waiting for me to close my damn mouth and allow her to do her thing. I lay back against the headboard. She took this as a sign of acceptance as she wiggled my boxer-briefs down off of my legs.

Her sweet mouth kissed down my chest, she made sure to pay attention to each nipple as she passed them. I almost wished I had gotten the nipple ring last summer when we were in Europe. I'm certain the image of Bella tugging on that thing while she rode me would be seared into my mind for eternity.

I snapped back to reality as I felt Bella place an open mouthed kiss right at the head of my cock. Her pink tongue sneaked out to catch the pre cum that rested there and I knew that I would blow my load quickly if she put her mouth on me. Just as the thought formed in my mind Bella's mouth descended over me. The suction was exquisite and the heat was incomparable. I pulled her mouth away after a few passed because just like my suspicions, she was going to end this thing way too soon.

"Come here, Tiger, I wanna feel you before this ends." I pulled her up into position over me. I internally chuckled at the nickname my father gave her back in high school that slipped out. Her lust filled eyes snapped up to meet mine as she took in our new position. Without preamble or warning she took my cock, positioned it and pushed her body down onto it. "Fuck!" I shouted when her ass met my thighs. God, she felt perfect. She was so tight, tighter than she should have been but who was I to complain that she must not have been with many guys or at least guys that would have appeared to changed her body in any way.

Then it struck me that she was sitting on my dick with both of us bare. Not that I minded but the last thing Bella needed right now was an unwanted pregnancy amidst all the other things he had going on in her life. "Tiger, I need to get a condom. You feel amazing but I don't want you to have to deal with the possible consequences." Her hips had begun to move over me and coherent thought was getting harder and harder to maintain. Her head thrashed back and forth as she murmured to me.

"I'm on the pill, now, fuck me. Please." My hands found her hips and began the mating dance between us. She twisted and twirled her body as I moved her on and off of me. Everything about her was perfect, like it was made just for me, her hips fit my hands, her body seethed mine like a glove, her perfect nipples matched my mouth. The rightness of us together struck me just as the tingling in my stomach began. No matter how long I wanted to hold this off for Bella's sake I was quickly running out of time. My thumb found her clit while the other hand gently squeezed her hard nipple. "Yes, just like that, fuck yeah." Her head tossed back while I clamped down on my body and begged for just a few more seconds so that Bella could join me.

With the first fluttering of her walls around me the blinding light shot through me and engulfed my body. I hoped that Bella was far enough into her orgasm so that she was guaranteed a finish because right now I was useless to her. I could only ride my wave of bliss till it ran out. When it was all over I would take care of her if I needed to.

Thankfully when I came to again, Bella was curled up in my arms with her leg thrown across mine. I kissed her temple as I asked her, "You okay, Tiger?"

She looked up at me through her sleepy eyes. "Perfect." I was happy enough with that answer so I pulled the blanket over us and we drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later I woke up, part of me wanted to wake Bella as well and enjoy another round of sex. But the slightly darkened skin under her eyes told me that she needed sleep worse than she needed me so I sucked it up and let her alone. I did grab the pencil and pad that was by the bed so I could write down a few lines that were running through my head as I slept. I could see the words written on the walls of my dreams. It wasn't unusual for me to do this, it happened to me all the time. I would wake from a dream and have full verses of stuff to put on paper. I jotted it down quickly and snuggled back into the blanket with Bella.

The next morning I left Bella asleep in my bed, she was laid on her stomach with the sheets half tossed over her perfect body. I noticed a small amount of black ink on her right side right at her waistline. I pulled the sheet back further to investigate. It was a swan tattooed on her back in a tribal design. It was hot as hell and I couldn't wait to inspect her further to make sure she didn't have anything else on her body that I needed to see. I knew that if I didn't leave now then I wouldn't so I went to work out with Jasper and Emmett. Neither of them asked any questions and I didn't offer any answers. I really didn't know what to say, was I thrilled that she was upstairs in my bed, hell yes. Did I think that this would make everything all perfect and we would ride a rainbow out of town together, no. In fact I was certain that I would only get my heart broken to be honest. The words that I wrote down last night began to swim around again. I left the room in search of my guitar, I had to work this song out.

After a few minutes later, Em and Jasper came to search me out. I sat at the piano with a guitar thrown across my lap as I hummed the melody. I knew what I wanted to say with the song but I needed to get the chords right. It was for Bella and it summed us up perfectly. Once again we were in not in the right place at the right time for us to work. I hoped she understood that these words expressed that to her and it would make her understand that I knew she couldn't leave anymore than I could stay. It hurt but it was what it was. We just weren't meant to be right now but that didn't stop me from wanting to hold her one last time tonight, tonight I would love her like there was no tomorrow.

Bella descended the stairs in some fresh clothes so I assumed that Alice had given them to her. Her smile was hesitant and shaky. I set the guitar aside and took her hand. We all sat around and talked with the rest of my family. Bella shared the details of her mom's illness. Renee had stage four metastatic breast cancer. She had tried chemo and radiation but it was too far advanced when they found it to actually cure it. The treatments gave her a few extra months but they would not save her life. So Bella put her future on hold and moved back to Forks to stay with her mom. Eventually she would go back to school and finish her master's degree but right now was for her mom. I understood that and my heart ached for her, to be our age and to be dealing with heartbreak such as this. It made me all that more resolved that tonight she would have a great time.

I pulled Alice and Rosalie aside. "I have to go to the high school and help them set up but I need you to do something for me while I'm gone, okay?"

Each girl nodded so I continued to speak. "I want you to take Bella into Port Angeles and make her feel special. Get her nails and toes done, get her hair cut, a facial, hell I don't care what you get her but pamper her. Then take her shopping and buy her as much as she wants. No wait, take that back. She won't want anything so just buy her a bunch of stuff and she won't have a choice. Okay?" I pulled a black credit card out of my wallet and handed it to Alice, both girls squealed. I rushed them off and yelled at them to take care of themselves as well. I didn't care how much it costs; I just wanted them to show Bella a good time, to take her mind off of her troubles.

My body was on the field supervising the set up of the stage and equipment but my mind was focused on Bella. I couldn't wait for Bella to see me on stage, it wasn't that I was conceited but I just knew that I came alive there. I wanted her to see me up there, to see her expressions. I wanted to watch her watch me.

I kept checking my watch, waiting for her to get back. I did the sound check, I went to eat, then went back to the bus to prepare and get dressed. Still no Bella. I headed back to the vibe room to wait for show time. The music played, the guys played tricks and told jokes, anything to get us in the mood to go out there and wow the crowd.

Finally Bella came in with my mom, Rosalie and Alice. She also had Angela with her, her best friend from school. She was radiant.

She wore this pink satiny top that twisted and tied around her sexy neck. The black leather mini skirt was certainly something Rosalie picked out for her, it was not something that Bella would have worn but damned if it didn't look perfect on her. Her strappy heels made me want to strip her down and fuck her while she wore them. The makeup, the hair, her jewelry were all perfection. In fact, I noticed quite a few people in the room looking her over. Men and women. I pulled her into my arms and gave her a passionate kiss. I wanted it clearly stated that she was mine and off limits to anyone else here, regardless of their sex.

I played my normal show and watched as Bella enjoyed herself. She looked like she was enjoying herself, like the worries of her life had melted away. That is what I wanted for her, just for her to enjoy herself for tonight because tomorrow…

Towards the end of the show I changed my set list. I waved everyone off the stage and took a seat on the stool that the roadies left for me just off stage. "Tonight is a special treat for me. Tonight I get to play in my hometown, in my old high school with all of you my friends." The cheers erupted and fists waved in the air. "I also have a brand new song and when I say new I mean it. I wrote it last night, not even the guys have seen it." More cheers and applause were sent back to me. "I'd like to play it for you." I took my guitar and settled down on the stool. "I wrote it for my Tiger, I wanted her to know how I felt about her." I glanced down at her in the front row and noticed her blush.

_**Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here**_

_**I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would**_

I strummed the guitar and prayed that she would understand the reason behind my words. Her eyes were glued to mine and she was taking it all in.

_**But tonight I'm gonna give it one last time**_

_**Rock you strong in these arms of mine**_

_**Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow**_

Her eyes and body language told me that she understood the reason for the words. The reason that I needed to leave her, we weren't in that place where we could be together yet; maybe soon but not now.

**We're like fire and gasoline**

**I'm no good for you, you're no good for me**

**We only bring each other tears and sorrow**

**But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow. **

Her eyes sparkled with the tears that she had not yet shed. It killed me to sing this to her. My entire body protested and screamed at me to just drop the guitar and go to her.

_**Tomorrow I'll be stronger**_

_**I'm not gonna break down and call you when my heart cried out for you**_

_**And tomorrow, you won't believe it **_

_**But when I pass your house, I won't stop no matter how bad I want to**_

I could see my mom holding Bella against her, supporting her. I knew that my mom always prayed for us to work out. She always said that Bella was the yin to my yang. We matched even though our tempers flared at every turn.

_**But tonight I'm gonna give it one last time**_

_**Rock you strong in these arms of mine**_

_**Forget all the regret that are bound to follow**_

_**We're like fire and gasoline**_

_**I'm no good for you, you're no good for me**_

_**We only bring each other tears and sorrow**_

_**But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow**_

I had never meant any words more.

I finished the rest of the show and came out to play two encore songs. Some nights the time on stage seemed to drag and all I could think about was the after party. Tonight I feared all of it. I wanted to stay right here and play all night, because at least then I would have Bella with me. When I left this stage it was going to be time to execute the words I sung to her and to be honest I wasn't sure that I could do that.

My family and a few close friends stayed to help us close up the set and pack it into the trailer. Another trailer was packed with the equipment and instruments. I took my guitar to the bus and stowed it in my room. I knew that I would need it to get me through the next few hours after I left Bella standing here in Forks while I drove away. Eventually there was no more stuff to pack away and time had arrived for us to leave.

I kissed all of my family, and hugged my friends goodbye, saving Bella for last. Everyone else drifted off as soon as I pulled her into my arms. "You know I want to stay don't you?" She nodded against my chest.

"You know I'd go if I could, don't you?" I nodded in return to her.

"I meant every word that I said to you last night. I do think of you every day and want you with me. So much." I kissed her forehead; it was all I trusted myself to do here in public. "I'm not going to ask you to wait for me but just know that somewhere in the world I'm there loving you and counting the days till I can get back here to you. Will you be here?"

"Where else am I going to go?" She answered with emotion in her voice but the words made me laugh. It was a laugh of relief to know that she was tied to me as much as I was tied to her. She pressed a folded up letter into my hand and closed my fist around it. "Read this when you're alone. I left my number in there so you can call me later if you want."

I opened my mouth to speak to her but she put her hand over my lips stopping me. "Don't say anything, just go and call me after you read the letter. Okay?" I nodded my acceptance and pulled her towards me. My mouth found hers and I kissed her with every ounce of passion I had, I made her promises in that kiss. Promises I intended to keep.

Just as I suspected the bus drove by her house on the way out of town. I pressed my hand against the window and watched it until we turned the corner and it was out of sight. I sulked back to my bunk and unfolded Bella's letter.

_Dearest Edward, _

_I don't know why we have been forced to part two times now. All I know is that one day the time will come where there won't be a tomorrow pulling us away anymore. The tomorrow that we face will be pulling us together, without anything standing in our way. I'll wait for that day, praying each morning when I open my eyes that this is the day. I love you, I have always loved you. Call me soon- 360-759-4703._

_All my love,_

_Bella_

I closed my eyes and thanked God. She knew and understood. Now I just had to get through the time until we were meant to be together. Like her each day I opened my eyes I would pray that this was the day for us.


End file.
